Why You Need A Mom And A Boyfriend
by smallvilleJunky89
Summary: Takes place after season 5. Chloe loses every thing and finds that motherly love is the only thing that can get her through it and just as things are going good her world gets flipped upside down when a stranger from the past shows up unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why you need a mom and a boyfriend

Rating: Teen for later chapters

Warning: Character death (you'll get over it its not that sad trust me)

Disclaimer: I no own nothing so please don't sue

Synopsis: Takes place after season 5. Chloe loses every thing and finds that motherly love is the only thing that can get her through it and just as things a going good her world gets flipped upside down when a stranger from the past shows up unexpectedly.

* * *

Its been two years since Lex died and Clark disappeared. The world has never been the same since they left, thousands died and the rest thought they would also die.

Things settled down after about a year of chaos. I moved away from that broken city and back to Smallville with Martha Kent. Martha had one of the toughest times (and I thought I was in a bad place) with her traumatic near death experience and the death of her husband, Jonathan and not to mention holding lois in her arms wile she breathed her last breath, and to top it all off Clark was still missing she was slowly losing hope. I knew she needed someone I don't know if I could be that someone but I would try to be there for her and maybe she would be there for me too. I mean if it was not for Martha's kindness, hospitality and love I would not have gotten through Lois' death it was so hard for me she was all the family I had left.

When I moved in with Martha I was always trying to help her with any household chores I could get my hands on like the laundry, dishes, farm stuff and cooking. I guess I felt like I needed to earn my keep and also lighting the load for her.

Today was gunna be the same as all other days so I thought. Martha and I start by eating something. then we drive to metropolis and post more missing flyers with clarks face on them. Then we go eat lunch then head back to the farm, but that's not how it went today.

Today started like the others, we ate, then, we left for the city. It was a boring day all in all and on the way to the same place we always go to lunch Martha had a weird feeling that something was wrong.

"Chloe we have to go back to the farm right now something's not right" Martha said to me looking like she had just seen a ghost or something.

I was feeling kind of scared at this point, I mean it's not like I haven't seen things weirder then this.

"What is it Martha… what's wrong!" I asked

"I'm not sure what it is, it's just a feeling…I don't know we just got to go back home" she said as I turned the truck around and headed back toward Smallville.

I felt like she was passing her feeling on me because halve way back I suddenly felt the same so called 'bad feeling'. It was one of the strangest things I have ever felt, It was more like a brain twitch or something its just so hard to explain, but some how, some way, I just knew something was up but I just don't know what it is and its killing me.

I stepped on the gas and hurried back to the farm a fast as legally possible.

* * *

A/N this is something I have had on my mind for a wile and I would love your thoughts and impute so please R&R you know the blue button right there, push it you know you want to. And ill tell you this if I don't get a good amount of reviews I wont continue. thanks I love you all!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N ok dont kill me for the shortness i promse it will be longer next time

* * *

They pulled into the Kent farm and continued to go up the drive way, as they pulled up in front of the house they instantly noticed something wrong.

The front door was wide open.

Martha looked at me and hada very motherly protective look on her face.

"Chloe stay here I'm gunna call the police ." Martha stated as she got out of the truck to get her cell out of the back.

Yea right like I'm gunna stay in this truck and wait for something bad to happen. I'm not gunna sit around, if there is some one in the house I'm gunna see. If not for the sake of curiosity, then for the sake of getting a good look at the guy then that way at least one person could ID the perp behind this.

I got out of the truck and quietly shut the door and tip toed to the side window.

It was hard to see it was dark inside…then all the sudden a person walked in front of the window I dropped down to a crouch under the window frame making sure not to be seen, it was a tall muscular man without a shirt, (I thought this was odd why rob a house naked) with a lot of facial hair I tries to make out his face it was just to dark. He walked out of my sight so I moved to the next window right behind the house I must have looked ridicules crouching and crawling like I was.

I somehow managed to get to the back patio without a sound. I perred in the large glass French doors looking for the man I had just seen, I looked in the kitchen nope not there as I scanned all that I could see I saw the dark figure at the bottem of the sairway and like a flash he was up and down in like ten seconds no one could move that fast…only Clark could but he was gone. Then the though came to me was it clark had he come back to us?

I sat back in shock in what this could all be as I let my self go I hit my head on the picnic table I tried very had no to make a sound but I must have got his attention. He started hesitantly toward me just as he was about to the door I heard a loud scream from the front it was Martha I watched as he turned and went to the front to find out the noise for him self.

I let out a breath of relief as I got up to go to Martha I herd her scream once more, at this I ran to the front and was so shocked I nearly fell over at the sight I was just witnessing.

TBC

* * *

A/N I know its short but I have never like to do cliffhangers but I thought I would try something new so R&R please I beg of you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N dont worry more in just a few hours i just wanted to let you all to able to breath

* * *

"Oh my God!" I let slip past my lips. My God Martha is getting carried off by that man from the house. 

Panic hit me like a ton of bricks all I could do was scream and run to them in the drive way.

"stop let her go, get off of her!!!" I yelled as I approached them

They both looked at me in confusion as I started to hit the man, beating his chest as hard as I could he just looked down at me with an oddly familiar grin. At this I was starting to be a little frightened. He rapped me in his arms, it felt so right. I knew by the way he touched me that I was Clark.

I held no reaction at first I just let him hold me. After a bit of time he bent down and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry Chloe…" his words so sweet, "It's me" at his words I wept into his chest with heavy tears.

* * *

A/N I will write more tonight after Smallville a good amount so pay attention watch for it R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N OH please forgive me it's been like forever and I have not updated I will try to keep it up this time

Work is hell and so is my family so I have been very busy

Ok sorry enough with the excuses

Enjoy

Jordan out

Chapter 4 The Words They Hurt

I sat on the couch going over what had just happened in my head.

I couldn't get over the fact that Clark was back.

Its been two years, were had he been?

Why was he half naked and had no since of the time he had lost?

Not much later he came down the stairs looking clean, dressed and smoothly shaven.

"hey mom where is Lois, her stuff is gone, does she know I'm back?" Clark asked confused but cheerfully.

I walked into the kitchen when I heard his words, I stayed silent and hovered near with my head down.

Martha looked at her son with heavy eyes keeping eye contact with Clark.

"Mom what's wrong, did something happen, is Lois alright…?" Clark looked confused and hurt by Martha's emotionally heavy face. "Mom Stop, Stop, STOP IT!!..." Clark yelled with increasing volume. "This is not funny anymore, just say something, and just tell me she is alright, please mom, please!?!" Clark asked with pleading eyes.

I just stood looking at his face… my God I have never seen him like this. He looked angry, heartbroken and confused all at the same time.

As I looked upon his face tears rolled down mine, I couldn't take it anymore.

" there was an accident, a plane crash, Lois didn't make it…" as I paused in my words I kept eye contact with him a single tear fell from his face " it happened the day you disappeared" I choked out at this point seeing his face and hearing the words I was saying I was about to lose it myself.

"What caused the crash?" Clark asked wiping his tears deeping his voice to hide the cracks.

"…An explosion. The same one that stopped Zod and Killed Lex …" I trailed off at this when I saw his face change from hurt to anger.

"Wow so is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked almost bitterly.

"Well Honey…" Martha said finely speaking up "Chloe Lives with us now" she said with forgiving eyes.

Martha looked at her son almost looking for approval in her statement. I looked from Martha to Clark his face went from anger to a somewhat content smirk.

"Well at least one good thing happened to this family while I was gone." Clark said smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"you." He said simply looking me in the eyes.

I couldn't see my own face, but I'm sure I blushed.

"Why, would you say that Clark?" Martha asked genuinely.

"Mom you know better than anyone that Chloe is like a sister to me" Clark said in his 'duhh' tone of voice.

At his words my heart sank I had thought just for a moment that just maybe he might have had some, even a little bit of feelings for me.

Now I have to live with the fact that he does love me, but like a sister.

Now I know that we will never be anything more than friends and that hurt.

I just wanted to cry, but I couldn't, wouldn't ,it would say "hey I love you and that's not what I wanted you to say" I just couldn't do that so I simply made an excuse and left

A/N sorry its short more within the next week or so drop me a buzz tell me what you think always looking forward to knowing what you think


End file.
